


Coffee Shop

by Trekkele



Series: A Townie, A Linguist, And Several Kinds Of Tea. [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, I feel like the summary is misleading but read it anyways, i'd die for you but touch me and i'll kill you, i'd die for you but will roast you alive over the things you said when drunk, like seriously i love these two and their sibling dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: Nyota wants tea. And snickerdoodles. She does not want to share a table with Jim Kirk.And yet, here they are.





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. Bad-ass over-intelligent sarcastic babies who like each other far more than they let on. 
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply, if I owned them, less people would die. No one would die. Not a single one. Ever.

There’s this little coffee shop a few minutes away from campus called Chardmore Road. They have mismatched chairs and wooden tables and it always smells like blueberry muffins and (obviously) Brazilian coffee beans.

It close enough to campus that it’s worth walking over but far enough that most Cadets won’t bother since the library has replicators.

Uhura loves it. It has that quiet buzz of people just existing in the same place as her, not interacting or speaking, just a dozen people … being.

They also make the best caramel hot chocolate.

But today, somehow, every table is taken, padd textbooks spread out over the old synthwood and Cadets hunched over them, most barely noticing their drinks.

She’s annoyed. She just wanted some blueberry tea and cookies, preferably snickerdoodles, and to figure out why her translation software was getting stuck on this Moamenite pre-reconstruction scripture. She wrote this section of code 3 times for her assignment and it still wasn’t working.

Of course, with today’s luck, there was one open seat. Half the table was covered in napkins and paper and padds, equations scribbled everywhere. There was a cup perched between the warp core theorem of maximum velocity and the differential appliance of physical mass. And, waving a stylus above it all, pen tucked behind his left ear, was Jim Kirk.

She debated it for about 2 minutes, padd and cookies and tea in hand. But she was tired and frustrated and hadn’t spoken to him since they’d first met. All she knew where the half-dozen rumors that buzzed around whenever his name came up, and she was too tired right now to even wonder whether any where true.

If he annoys me, she figured, I’ll just slap him this time.

She wouldn’t. She really wouldn’t. But it was a nice thought. Comforting, almost. She refused to think about how she couldn’t just slap this dumb code into working properly.

“This seat isn’t taken?”

It came out like a statement, and honestly, Uhura was past caring about diplomacy and olive branches. The answering hum, she decided, was on a pitch that indicated yes and she sat down, opened her coding program and promptly forgot who was across the table.

Half an hour later and she wasn’t any closer to an answer. Damn it this should be working she used this code for the three other languages in her training module why was it giving her nonsense instead of the creation-fairy tale she knew was the documents text???

“It’s conjugating instead of substituting the verbs.”

She must have been complaining out loud, which meant she was way more tired than she had thought. But more importantly, Jim Kirk had muttered from across the table, without looking up from his third (fourth??) cup of passion fruit tea, (and who thought James Kirk would be a tea drinker?) still scribbling on a padd.

She blinked at him, looked down at her code, and blinked again.

“No that’s too simple. I would have caught that, I know how Moamenite verbs work, ” reviewing the code as she spoke, she realized that he was … actually onto something, the code she wrote was as close to universal as possible, but her first three languages has been far more similar than the fourth…

“Huh”.

“Yeah Moamenites a bitch on verbal substitution, that’s a blueberry tea, right? I’m getting a refill, you want honey or sugar”

“Honey” was all she managed to blurt out, but nobody learns 14 languages before graduating high school without being more than a little observant.

She watched him maneuver through the tables with the two cups in hand, leaning over every now and than to point out something in someone’s notes.

Nyota had had two interactions with Jim Kirk -

  1. He had hit on her the first time they met, and seemed absurdly proud when he made her laugh the next day.
  2. He shared a table with her for a half hour before saying anything, and only spoke to help her with a problem and to refill her drink.



She found the second far more intriguing than the first, but drank her blueberry tea and offered him a cookie. Right now, she figured she had more than enough time to figure him out after exams.

**Author's Note:**

> I could make this a series. But that would imply that my brain is semi organized and can take requests.  
> Spoiler: It's not. It's a goddamn mess.


End file.
